


шестая история ян хонсока

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Halloween, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Конечно же, вечер страшных историй не мог закончиться ничем хорошим для самой трусливой парочки на свете.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 3





	шестая история ян хонсока

Устраивать вечер страшных историй в группе плакс и трусишек изначально было сомнительной идеей. Еще более опрометчивой идеей было рассаживать Юто с Усоком подальше друг от друга за столом, чтобы они, не имея доступа к тактильным контактам, продолжали затравленно переглядываться и охать всякий раз, когда события в очередной страшилке принимали неожиданный оборот. Каждый уже рассказал, как минимум, по одной, но вот Хонсок особенно вошёл во вкус и не думал останавливаться даже на пятой за день. Ему, несомненно, понравилось пугать остальных участников, и делал он это красиво и со вкусом, подставляя их имена в своё повествование.

– Есть ещё одна, самая жуткая, – Хонсок расплылся в довольной улыбке, наблюдая как Юто вцепился в Хёнгу, стоило освещению в зале замигать (наверняка кто-то из работников компании постарался). Он окинул задумчивым взглядом всех присутствующих, – я пока не использовал только Юто и Усока, пусть будут они.

– О нет, боже, нет, – Усок сделал вид, что прячется за высоким воротником куртки по самую макушку. 

На лице Юто теперь читалась чистая паника, он был готов сбежать в любой момент, и плевать ему на насмешки в свою сторону. Дело в том, что все предыдущие истории Хонсока реально оказывались леденящими кровь или хотя бы навевали тихую жуть. Как потом добираться до общежития по темноте и затянутым туманом кривым улочкам, как спать ложиться, конечно, непонятно. Даже зал для практики, где они собрались, слыл тем ещё криповым местом – каждый второй артист считал своим долгом поведать, что видел тут призраки так никогда и не дебютировавших трейни. Вот Йенан хотя бы уплетает за обе щеки и радуется, а Юто никакая еда из доставки не поможет зажевать страх, щедро приправленный накопившимся стрессом.

 _– Итак, один человек, назовём его Юто, работал в маленькой парикмахерской на окраине Сеула, – невозмутимо начал Хонсок. – В тот вечер он остался один и подумывал, не закрыться ли пораньше, чтобы успеть приготовить домашний ужин вместо надоевшей готовой еды из круглосуточного магазина, как с улицы зашёл клиент с просьбой постричь его. Он, получается, Усок, показался Юто очень привлекательным молодым человеком…  
_  
Усок нервно закашлялся под тихие смешки развеселившихся мемберов.

 _– Особенно удивительными оказались его волосы – очень густые, они почти доставали до плеч, и Юто всё никак не мог нормально подстричь их. Непременно вылезали какие-то пряди подлиннее, ножницы казались слишком тупыми. Тем не менее, Усок выглядел вполне довольным жизнью и не торопил его. Скоро они уже болтали, как старые знакомые, и будучи под впечатлением от того, как сильно шла клиенту новая стрижка, Юто отложил ножницы и неловко пошутил: “Так много волос настригли, они всё не заканчивались… Вы случаем не оборотень?” На что Усок загадочно усмехнулся и внезапно предложил: “Время позднее, не хотите пойти ко мне на ужин?” Юто не помнил себя от счастья, этот красавчик просто взял и позвал его на свидание, глупо было упускать такую возможность. Не веря, он переспросил: “Вы приглашаете меня поужинать с вами?” Усок закивал в ответ: “Да-да, мне... ко мне на ужин домой”. Он украдкой облизнулся, разглядывая свой сегодняшний ужин – Юто выглядел великолепно.  
_  
Монолог Хонсока прервали громкие крики мемберов. Шинвон схватился за голову, напуганный ими ещё сильнее, а Хветэк решил пошутить, что этот Усок – гурман, оказывается, раз выбрал именно японца. Настоящий Усок всё, разумеется, отрицал, но когда лидер совсем разошёлся, пригрозил откусить ему палец.

– О нет, он опять меня обижает, совсем не уважает старших, – запричитал Хветэк, – то ли дело Юто, – добавил он, благополучно игнорируя тот факт, что Хёнгу тоже является частью макне-лайн.

Юто едва ли отреагировал на это замечание, его смуглое лицо казалось посеревшим из-за отсутствия красок. За какие грехи Хонсок-хён столь жесток с ним? 

– Всё хорошо, это просто глупая сказочка, – шепчет Хёнгу, с усилием разжимая ладонь, вцепившуюся мёртвой хваткой в его пушистый белый свитер. Хёнгу сам весь – пушистый, хороший и комфортный, Юто хочет обниматься с ним бесконечно долго и мгновенно очутиться дома, чтобы не не надо было трястись от страха по пути. Ох, мечтать не вредно.

– Юто-я, ты в порядке? – когда они выходят из машины возле общежития, Усок подкрадывается со спины и берёт его за руку, переплетая пальцы, – я подумал, что мне лучше не трогать тебя какое-то время, после того, что рассказывал хён, прости.

– Наверное, – сдержанно отвечает Юто, качая головой. Голос после долгого молчания звучит охрипше. У него от внезапной близости сердце в пятки уходит, тёплое дыхание щекочет шею на контрасте с промозглым воздухом – ноябрь всё-таки уже завтра. 

Руки у Усока тоже какие-то очень горячие, или это Юто сам не заметил, что замёрз. Он на ощупь такой же хороший, как Хёнгу, но другой – большой и тёплый, жёсткий, когда прижимает к себе чересчур сильно. Юто думает об этом, пока ворочается с боку на бок, чтобы отвлечься от мерзкого иррационального страха: силуэты предметов в темноте напоминают монстров, ветки стучат по окну снаружи, свет фар призрачными полосами ползёт по потолку.

– Усок-а, – зовёт он, когда стук в ушах зашедшегося в совершенно бешеном ритме сердца становится невыносимо громким, – Усок-а, я знаю, еще пять минут назад ты был онлайн.

Малыш всея пентагон в ответ издаёт серию нечленораздельных звуков, и Юто набирается смелости сползти с кровати, чтобы пробраться в чужую, естественно. Усок милостиво жертвует ему кусок своего одеяла и кое-как пытается разлепить смыкающиеся от усталости веки.

– Что, страшно? – ворчит он, сграбастав Юто в объятия так, чтобы тот был маленькой ложечкой, а он – большой. – Мне теперь тоже страшно, а ведь почти заснуть получилось.

– Вот за что Хонсоки-хён так? – рядом с Усоком становится намного спокойнее и комфортнее, – мне ведь теперь мерещится всякое… – Юто вздрагивает всем телом, когда его ощутимо кусают за шею, и поворачивает голову, с осуждением высматривая в темноте признаки оборотничества в чужом лице. 

– Да расслабься, не сожру я тебя… – Усок смеётся и тут же напрягается сам, потому что откуда-то, предположительно, с кухни, доносится внезапный грохот, – блять.

– Что это было? – шепчет Юто резко севшим до хрипа голосом.

– Я… – после вечерних рассказов в голове нет ни единой мысли, кроме вариаций взбесившейся нечисти, – я не знаю, – жалобно, чуть не плача.

– Должны ли мы проверить? 

– Знаешь, в ужастиках это никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивалось, – шепчет Усок, затаив дыхание от страха.

Несколько минут (а, по ощущениям, часов) они лежат, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. А потом Юто осознаёт страшное – он захотел в туалет и точно не дотерпит до утра.

– Давай всё-таки посмотрим, – просит он, стесняясь сказать о главной цели вылазки, – вдвоём нам точно будет поспокойнее.

Усок нехотя соглашается – он вспоминает об оставшемся в холодильнике кимпабе и решает, что пришло самое подходящее время его доесть. Насколько же сильно он удивляется и разочаровывается, когда ночным привидением на кухне оказывается Чангу. Чангу!? Забивший на диету!? И прокравшийся доесть кимпаб, на который он так надеялся!

– Хён, я разочарован в тебе, – бормочет Усок, доставая молоко из холодильника, чтобы попить.

Этот любитель качалки (ещё один!) сначала паникует, а после начинает виновато оправдываться и даже предлагает разделить на двоих оставшиеся пару кусочков. И как только у него получилось настолько бесшумно прокрасться сюда…?

– Доволен? Это был Чангу-хён, уничтоживший мою последнюю надежду, – жалуется Усок, когда они снова забираются под одеяло.

– Зато теперь тебе не страшно, ведь так? – Юто даже находит в себе силы улыбнуться, наблюдая как его гигантский бэйбик дуется, потому что у него отобрали вкусняшку. – Ну же, так и быть, можешь пожевать меня вместо, – он смеётся.

Усок хмыкает и находит в полумраке губы Юто своими, не с первой попытки правда, пару раз впечатавшись в лоб и скулы. 

– Ну смотри, ты сам разрешил.


End file.
